


Watching

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [35]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble  Watching  Napoleon watches over his sleeping partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Napoleon sat on the bed gun in hand. He had managed to rescue his partner who now laid beside him body with varies shades of black, blue and purple decorating it. He knew Illya hadn't slept or ate for the last three days. Thrush had been too busy trying to break him, but Illya had kept his secrets until Napoleon had arrived.

Watching the door, gun in hand Napoleon almost hoped they hadn't evaded their pursuers. He almost hoped Thrush would try to enter the room. If they did, he would show them what happens to someone who hurt his partner.


End file.
